Dying With A Broken Heart
by TheNamesMacey
Summary: My last few hours spent With Sakura Haruno. Sasuke's p.o.v


Dying with a Broken Heart

**My SasuSaku fanfic! Is gonna make me cry while I write this! **

Sasuke's P.o.v: The steady beat of her heart monitor is what unnerved me first. The next thing was seeing a jade pair of eyes wide and bright, as if she were fine.

"Sasuke!" My lovely little cherry blossom said smiling. Oh how I wish she wouldn't do that. It was torture, like someone was clawing out my heart with a blunt spoon. Then her smile faded and her eyes glazed over and it hurt twice as bad as it had before. "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke." She said my name like she was learning it for the first time. No honorific just my name.

"Yeah, I'm here Sakura," I said taking her hand in mine, it was small, cold and her black painted nails were blunt and short, like she always had them. "I'm here..." I really didn't want to be here. No, not that I didn't want to be with Sakura, I just didn't want to be with her in the hospital. "How are you?" I asked shakily, a lump forming in my throat.

"I'm...I don't know Sasuke...i really don't know." She said. As much as it broke my heart, I know how she feels. I know what today is. What today means for us. "I'm comfortable at least," She said her smile flickering. "And you're here, so I'm happy. I'm glad you're here today." I nodded, I had been hoping to avoid this topic but it seemed that it was the only thing to talk about. We had reminisced on all of our memories too early on.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked her. She looked up at me in surprise, as if I had just told her that it was going to snow in June. I looked at her, her pink hair was still damp from when the nurse had washed it this morning, to me she looked beautiful, but I could tell that she wasn't ok. Her skin was too pale and the bones were really prominent through her skin. Sakura was quiet for a long time before she answered my question.

"A little," She admitted squeezing my hand slightly. "But then, wouldn't you be?" I nodded slowly. I was scared now and I wasn't the one in a hospital bed. "You do know why I asked for you today don't you?" I looked at her, my black eyes glazed.

"Sakura..." I said softly placing a kiss on her forehead. "Sakura, I love you so much!" I rested my forehead against hers and played with the ends of her hair, crushing it in my hand. My heart was in devastating agony as my little Sakura put her hand on my cheek and tugged on my ear slightly. I sighed as she rubbed soothing circles into the lobe of my ear.

"I said goodbye to the rest of them yesterday," She whispered, her breath catching slightly. "Naruto, look after Naruto for me Sasuke! And make sure that when Ino and Sai get married, to give them that note I left in the drawer of your desk!" She was starting to cry now, just a single tear down her cheek. "And...And...Make sure Hinata confesses next week or she'll never do it and if she faints calm down the Dobe for me?" I swallowed, but the lump in my throat refused to go away. Maybe Uchiha's should be a lowed to cry, maybe I could, just this once. "Oh and tell Garaa that I'm so happy that he got that job he wanted!"

"Sakura..." I choked out holding on tighter to her hair.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry that I never got to marry you, or have children with you or even move in properly! I'm sorry that I crashed your car! I'm sorry that I'm putting you through so much just because I'm too scared to face this all alone!" she sobbed, her hand on the back of my neck. "And Sasuke, I'm sorry that I have to leave you. It's so unfair, I really, really wanted to do all of the things we had planned!" I could feel a tear slipping from my eye.

"I know..." I gritted my teeth, trying to stop the sob in my throat, but of course she could tell. Her hands gripped tighter to me. As if she were afraid I would disappear. "Sakura..." I gasped as she fell backwards onto the pillows. The heart monitor was erratic, the beeps were coming in quick, loud lurches. "Sakura!" I shouted. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry you have to watch me," She sighed and wiped beads of sweat from her forehead. That adorable forehead, I could kiss it forever. There she was dying in front of me and all I could do was watch. I felt so helpless that a few more tears dripped down my face. Then I felt them being wiped away. "No tears. No tears Sasuke!" She said softly despite the tearstains on her face. "I don't want you to cry! Smile, show me your smile." I forced my lips into a wry smile and grasped her hand in mine again.

"You ask the strangest things, Sakura," I noted. Her eyes shone with unshed tears but she still managed to smile. I suppose it was the drugs.

"I have to tell you something," She said suddenly. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! About all those things I've apologised for, about anything else. But most of all Sasuke I'm sorry for you!" I looked at her, she was crying again.

"No tears Sakura," I said softly, my finger tips brushing them away. It was silent for a long time. Although the monitor showed that her heart beat was regular, it also showed that it was slowing down. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it softly. Then I kissed her wrist and then her elbows. If I could never kiss her again then I never want to forget the last ones. When my lips finally found hers she closed her eyes and put both hands either side of my head. "No tears," I said again kissing her eyes. Then she hugged me, it was weak, but it was still the best hug she had given me.

"No tears Sasuke, see?" She said looking up at me. Her jade eyes swimming with moisture, but none of it fell. I smiled lightly and breathed in her scent, jasmine and coco butter. Like summer sat on the porch or Christmas last year. She smelled like all of our happy times. There I held her. I held her tightly, like the first time I found her crying, the first time I realised how much in love I was with sakura Haruno. We stayed like that for a long time, then again to could have been seconds. "Sasuke? I have one last thing to ask you...Don't forget me? You don't have to let this take over your life, but don't forget me?"

"How could I ever forget the girl with the pink hair?" I sighed, burying my face into the crook of her neck. After a while I heard a faint "oh" sound from Sakura before the monitor flat lined. I pulled away, smoothing out her hair on the pillow and brushing her bangs off of her face. "No tears," I said softly as a few fell from my eyes. "No tears!" So now I, Sasuke Uchiha, cried for the girl I fell in love with, for the love of my life, it was all dead. I rested my head in my hand and cried.

!£$%^&*!£$%^&***One Year Later**!£$%^&*!£$%^&*

"_Dear Ino and Sai,(Yeah and the rest of you)_

_So I guess if you are reading this then Sasuke remembered where I put it! Oh and I suppose that you got married! Congratulations! I'm sorry I'm missing this, I hope you all look great. I don't really know what else to say? I've never been one for sappy hearts and flowers stuff, so I won't even bother. I guess all I have to say is that I wish you all my luck! Oh and tell Sasuke-" _I paused, trying to blink away tears as I read it out to the wedding guests. _"Tell Sasuke that I love him. Your Friend (And in Sasuke's case a whole lot more) Haruno Sakura!" _ Everyone clapped, and some were brushing away tears. I smiled down at my friends and handed the married couple the note. "Here, you keep it. She would throw a fit if she knew that I kept it." Then I disappeared from the wedding and slipped into the grave yard.

Sakura's tomb stone was made from polished black marble and her name was set in silver. Throwing away the wilting flowers I replaced them with my carnation rose, from my suit. Today was the day that Sakura Haruno had been planning for three years. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. So I sat on the ground and began to talk, as I often did when I was feeling lonely. In my mind, the gentle breeze and the sakura petals that fell on the ground were her answers. "I love you Sakura."


End file.
